Where Angels Fear To Tread
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Dean and Cas on vacation. Next Part in the mary Verse. Can stand alone. Losts of mush and fluff and honest to God simplicity. Song Where Angels Fear To Tread, by Bryan Adams. And yes, its a song fic. For all those wondering. Enjoy.


**Ok, so this is the next art of the Mary verse. Someone asked if her last name should be Sue. Ha ha. Very funny. not really. **

**But anyways, no, her last name shoule NOT be Sue. I think i made the **

summary of the Verse a bit too Mary centered. No. The Mary Verse gets Mary LATER. It starts all about Dean/Cas and how they get together and how they get closer and how they even get Mary. Then Mary goes off on her adventure thingies, but there is always Dean/Cas in it. She does not take the whole spot light. I just called it the Mcary Verse becasue i'm not that... creative with Universe names.

Anyways, this is a year after I Am Winchester, so its 2011.

Its also a song fic but its sweet. It can stand alone. You don't need to read the rest of the Mary Verse stories to get this one.

** The song is : Where Angels Fear To Tread, by Bryan Adams**

****Deisclaimer: I don't on the song or Supernatural. So there.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Where Angels Fear To Tread"

**Well I'm wrapped around your finger  
I'm never letting go  
You know I'm happy just to linger  
And let the feeling flow**

The room was cool, secluded, quiet. Outside, the sounds of waves crashing against the ocean shore sounded rhythmically. Dean just bet that the sun was burning, like a ball of fire in the sky. As it was, thin rectangles were thrown across the far wall where the sun streamed in through the slit open blinds.

Inside the small house on the secluded beach where they were vacationing, Dean sighed. The sheets were crisp and smooth, unruffled. They were cool, as was the air in the room, cool and protecting them from the heat of that burning sun.

Dean's eyes wandered lazily to the stream of sunlight coming in through the blinds, dust motes floating like fairies on a ray of sunshine. As his partner stirred beside him, his attention was solely fixed on him. Deep sapphire orbs focused in on his face and a small smiled graced those chapped lips.

Oh yeah, Cas totally had him wrapped around the angel's finger. And Dean was content. He was never ever going to let go, not even a little. If anything, he was going to hold on tighter. He knew what they were going to do that morning: sit around, lay around, let that warm feeling that was building around them flow from one to the other.

**This must be an illusion  
I know this can't be real  
But right here and right now  
This is paradise I feel  
**

Dean was sure that it wasn't real, of course, the lean man pressed up against his side, those sapphire eyes on his hazel ones, that smile tugging up the edges of his angel's mouth. He knew it could not be real, him being this happy after all the crap he had to deal with in his life, but it felt real. And even if it wasn't, Dean was in paradise and didn't plan on returning any time soon.

Right in that moment, he felt love, a deep passionate love for the angel lying beside him, in a crisp white t-shirt and baby blue striped boxers. He felt this undeniable need to hold him, which he gave into, wrapping an arm around his hip and dragging him ever closer, making those chapped lips stretch even more, pearly white teeth starting to show.

Dean pressed a chaste, pure kiss to that mouth, his own teeth clicking against the angels as he pressed harder and was rewarded by a tiny grunt of approval and the opening of his mouth. Wet, sweet and soft was the inside of Castiel's mouth and Dean would never forget the taste of it. He knew he couldn't even if he tried.**  
**

**I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right thru me  
You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread**

Dean never thought he'd find someone so perfect for him, and in the most unexpected place: Hell. When Cas rescued him that had been the moment of truth. His soul had known, even if he hadn't, that it had found its perfect match.

Oh and the things Cas was making him feel! Right now, as his angel rolled over and on top of him, his kisses as soft as fluttering butterfly wings, brushing his skin. Emotions Dean thought would never exist in him, a man who lived on the edge and could die at any moment. He never thought he could get this close to someone, never mind a pure angel of the Lord.

"Dean," Castiel said, pulling back, just a scant inch, his nose close enough to brush Dean's, "what are you thinking about?"

Dean could lie. Dean could say nothing. Dean could totally avoid this chick-flick moment and be done with it, not embarrass himself and lose his last shred of masculinity. But the fact is, it wouldn't matter, if he did. Because Castiel could see straight through him. It didn't matter what it was. Cas would know. And he seemed to be the only one who could do that, the only one who Dean wanted to be able to do that.

"You," he whispered, his breath tickling the angel's face.

"Mmmm," Cas hummed, getting closer. He kissed the tip of Dean's nose. "Well that explains…." He raised his eyebrows and Dean rolled his eyes.

But Dean knew that was Cas's attempt at a joke. If it had been anyone else, it might have been funny, but with the angel's deep, gravelly holier-than-thou monotone, it just didn't come off right. But Dean loved it anyways, loved that he tried.

And Castiel knew that. He knew everything there was to know about Dean. Because, although the hunter had been to and from Hell, had been screwed up to no end by his brother, his life, his parents, everything, Castiel had still managed to venture into the dark place called Dean's head. He had gone voluntarily into hell, entered his mind on will alone and he had made sense of the hurt and broken man that was inside. He had put Dean back together, long after he had come from Hell.

He had found his way into Dean's head.

Where even the strongest, most brave angels, where, Dean was convinced, even God feared to tread.**  
**

**Don't wanna go out walking  
Don't wanna take a drive  
Don't wanna move from this sweet spot baby  
While this feeling's still alive**

"What do you want to do, now?" Castiel asked after he had completed his gentle ministrations and was lying on top of Dean's chest, head in the crook of Dean's neck, breathing in the scent of Hunter, that inevitable smell of Dean and only Dean. "Would you like to go for a walk on the beach, a drive, a swim?" At Dean's silence, the angel added, "Anything?"

Really, it was just to say something, not to actually do anything. Neither Dean nor Castiel wanted to move from the spots they were in while that strong warm feeling was still moving through them. They reveled in it, adored it, basked in it.

And they both knew that it was there because they loved each other so much.

The way we fit together  
It's like we're meant to be  
And right here and right now  
This is paradise to me

Dean then rolled over the smaller man and looked down into those endless eyes, those eyes that could have been human, but weren't and Dean didn't really care either way. He slowly bent down and kissed his forehead, then the space between his eyebrows, then the tip of his nose, then his philtrum, then his top lip, then his bottom lip, then his chin. Dean made his way down his neck, leaving warm, wet kisses behind, nuzzling Castiel's collar bone, kissing the dimple of it.

He slowly, meaningfully, made his way back up to Castiel's forehead, the angel completely blessed out by the simplicity of what his human had just done.

Dean nuzzled Castiel's nose again, liking the Eskimo kisses. Castiel seemed to like it too, his eyes fluttering open and closed. Dean rolled off his angel, the being flipping onto his side to follow the hunter's body. They pressed up to each other, their legs tangled, their arms wrapped around each other in a tight, yet comfortable, embrace.

And really, it was perfect, the taste and smell of their intermingled breaths intoxicating, their bodies like matching puzzle pieces, interlocking into permanent place. And not just their bodies, no, but their souls, their being. They fit together perfectly.

Like they were meant to be.

Honestly, it was like paradise, the feeling of another body, this close to his. Dean knew it was perfect, that it didn't get much better than this.

And he had one word to describe it right now: Paradise.

Screw Heaven. Dean had Cas.

**I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right thru me  
You found your way into my head  
Where even angels fear to tread**

They stayed like that all day, really. Dean gazing into Castiel's eyes, the aforementioned angel gazing right on back, each losing themselves in those endless pools of azure and emerald. Dean listened to Castiel breath, and Cas felt Dean's heartbeat through their thin, cotton shirts. That soft thu-thump, thu-thump resonating throughout the human's chest.

They saw right into each others souls, loved what they saw, although it wasn't all sugar plums and cherries on top. Oh, but they took it anyways, because they loved each other. Loved each other like no else could say they loved someone, because they were made for each other. And they each knew it and believed it in their hearts.

Castiel had made his way into Dean's head, but not only that, he'd made his way into his soul, his heart. He'd taken up shop in there, left a piece of him there, and Dean was not giving it back. Not like Castiel wanted it back. He wanted Dean to have him all the time.

Because _he_ had made it through the gloom and pain in hell. _He_ had forced his way past despair and horror. _He_ had implanted a piece of him into this one life to save his soul. _He_ had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. _He_ had pieced Dean together, piece by aching piece and made him whole again. _He_ had made his soul whole, his body whole, now he had made he _heart_ whole.

_Castiel_ had been the one to make his mind whole.

_He_ had repaired and fixed and nurtured and loved that dark and twisted and once broken place.

The place where angels feared to tread.

All, of course, but one.

_His_ angel.

* * *

When Dean and Cas got back from their mini vacation, even Sam knew something deeper had transpired between them.

And he was more than happy to let them keep it all to themselves.

Of course, as long as it didn't get_ too_ rowdy at night. Bobby's walls were so thin, you know. And sometimes, that stupid angel and his even stupider brother had no respect for other people, or common decency for that matter.

* * *

**So there it was. Just showing how close Cas and Dean are getting and will forever be in the 'verse. And, hey? Why the hell not throw one of my favorite slow, mushy songs that i don't even admit listening to, in here?**

**So, go ahead and review now.**


End file.
